


Can You Whistle?

by glitteringnights



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringnights/pseuds/glitteringnights
Summary: During a visit to the Fire Nation, Aang invites Katara on a small picnic.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Can You Whistle?

**Author's Note:**

> Based after a tweet I saw. Enjoy.

It was a sunny summer evening when Aang had asked Katara to join him outside the Fire Nation Royal Palace in the gardens. 

“Come on, Katara!” Her sixteen year old boyfriend encouraged, taking her hand, always excited to be with her, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Katara rolled her eyes good heartedly, allowing him to practically drag her out of what was formally the war room, now deemed simply the meeting room, where their friends as well as some of Zuko’s advisors had just finished a discussion regarding trading with the other nations. Everyone had left, leaving Katara and Aang alone. Team Avatar was staying in the palace for roughly a week and a half, having to sort something out in the capital. 

They both knew the halls of the palace well, having stayed there a multitude of times over the years. right before crossing the threshold to the gardens, Aang insisted on Katara closing her eyes, saying, “Trust me! It’ll make the surprise so much better.”

With a light scoff, Katara abided and closed her eyes, gripping Aangs hand just the tiniest bit harder as he pulled her outside. 

“Give me one second,” the airbender promised. She hummed in response. Katara felt his hand detach from her own as she waited near the pavilion. As always, Aang was quick, and quiet, on his feet. Katara hadn’t heard or felt anything until a soft set of lips gently brushed up against her nose. 

“Can I open my eyes now, Aang?” She asked after the giggle that was caused by the tickling against her nose. 

“Yep!” She felt his arm slide around her waist, settling on her hips. 

As she opened her eyes, Katara was surprised to see a little blanket right by the turtle duck pond, accompanied by what looked to be some food and drinks. She glanced towards Aang, a small smile playing on her lips, curious by his decision for a picnic. 

He shrugged, “I figured the meeting would run long, and we missed lunch. I set this up earlier and asked the chef for a favor. We haven’t had the evening alone together this week yet.”

The water bender reached up to press a kiss to the Avatars cheek, “I love it, Aang. Thank you, why don’t we sit down?”

Together, they sat down on the spread Aang had previously laid out. The sun cast a beautiful orange glow along the land that reflected onto the pond. A mother turtle duck was swimming along the surface, with two hatchlings trailing not far behind. 

Aang took out the commodities set up in the basket, setting up some dishes, two tea cups, a teapot, and a small assortment of vegetable and rice dishes, and finally, two tea cakes. 

Katara helped set everything up, pouring the tea for each of them. General Iroh was also visiting the Fire Nation capital this week, and had been kind enough to encourage all of Team Avatar to have multiple cups of different and new teas he was trying out for the shop. Some recipes had been better than others. As Katara took a sip, she was relieved to find it was not a new, untested brew. Simple green tea. 

The two began to eat and joke and talk together as the sun went down. The turtle ducks would quack at them for food sometimes, which at first scared Katara, as she had been chewing some fried vegetables as a rather loud quack came from behind her, making her jump. Aang had laughed and reached forward to feed the little creature a pea. The turtle ducks didn’t leave them alone much after that. 

Once the couple finished their meals, Katara had reached for the tea cake, eager to see what flavor it was. She bit into it, happy to see it was lemon. Aang sat by her side, looking out over the tranquil pond. 

“Katara, I have a question.”

The water bender set down her tea cake to look towards him quizzically. “What is it, Aang?”

He looked up towards her after he let his tea cup lightly clink against the tray. “Can you whistle?”

Katara let her hands rest on her lap, her head tilted and looking towards her boyfriend questioningly. What a silly question, of course she could whistle. But why did he want to know? He looked back, eager for her answer. So Katara nodded. “Yeah, I can whistle, why do you ask?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“I want to teach you this Air Nomad song,” he replied quickly. “There are no words, just... whistling and humming. I feel like it perfectly describes this day.”

Katara nodded, her heart immediately softening. She always loved when he wanted to share his culture with her. “Alright, how does it go?”

Aang’s eyes crinkled in excitement before they shut. He pursed his lips, and after a few seconds, a sound that seemed to carry around her like a lead in the wind was heard. Aang could sing, she knew that, and she loved when he did so, but his control over his whistling was rather surprising, though Katara knew it shouldn’t have been. 

It was a melodic sound, rather high pitched, though it sometimes dipped down. Aang let his face relax once it was over, and looked back towards his love. 

“That was beautiful,” Katara said softly. It was almost like a lullaby, something so relaxed and gentle and calming. 

The Avatar grinned happily. “Do you think you can copy the first half?”

“I can certainly try,” Katara answered stubbornly, determined to succeed on the first attempt. Blowing a piece of loose hair away from her face, Katara closed her eyes and pursed her lips. 

Before she could even start, she was surprised to feel the press of lips onto her own, and an arm find its way to the small of her back. Shortly after, Aang pulled back. When Katara opened her eyes, she was unsurprised to find him with his signature slanted grin pasted onto his features. 

The water bender laughed, rolling her eyes. “Oh, you are so cheesy.”

“You love it,” he teased back. 

“Yeah, I do,” Katara nodded in confirmation. “But it doesn’t make you any less of a goofball.”

“I know,” Aang said, “but hey, it was pretty smooth.”

Katara let out a light tsk. “You could’ve just asked for a kiss, you know.”

“I can’t surprise my lovely girlfriend every once and awhile?” He asked, letting his arm constrict around her waist. Katara scooted closer as Aang let his nose rest in her hair. 

“My dear airbender,” she started, “I’ll always appreciate your surprises. She moved her head back to meet his soft lips. His thumb rubbed small circles into the fabric of her belt. After pulling away. Katara said, “Tell me, Sweetie, was that even an Air Nomad song?”

Katara felt his head shift, his cheeks now lying against the crown of her head. “Sort of. It was the melody of one, and I might have fibbed when I said there were no words.”

“Well now you have to sing it for me!” Katara exclaimed, grabbing her neglected tea cake. “You know how much I love your singing.”

Aang laughed into her hair, “Maybe later, Sweetie. I just want to enjoy the evening with you.”

Katara sighed contentedly, nuzzled into Aang's side. As cheesy and sickly sweet as he was at times, Katara could not be happier to call Aang her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I’ve written some other kataang works that I’ve posted on fanfiction.net, and I’m thinking about posting them here too. I have more in the works! So if you liked this one-shot, stay tuned.


End file.
